


La Plaga Del Horror (AmityvilleAU)

by TheMisskey



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Asesinatos, Demonios - Freeform, Fantasmas, Gen, Violencia, Violencia Intrafamiliar, implicaciones de misoginia, posesión, religion implicita, se agregaran mas etiquetas a medida que avance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisskey/pseuds/TheMisskey
Summary: "Él me obligó a hacerlo.""¿Quién?""Es gracioso, ¿no? Una parte de mi estaba consciente cuando apunté el arma a mi madre... incluso apunté."Basado en la idea original de myown(la sinopsis cambiará en el futuro)(También puedes encontrar esta historia en wattpad)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, intento de lumity, ¿lumity?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Sonidos En La Distancia

El chico miró el reloj sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo, aparentemente ni siquiera el tiempo estaba de su lado, afanándose en cada vez ir más rápido, se preguntó internamente si esta sería otra noche sin dormir

Suspiro cansadamente, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador – _“Dios, … realmente estoy jodido”_ \- no pudo evitar pensar mientras la ansiedad y los nervios crecía en sus adentros

Gus estaba recién en su primer semestre en la universidad, no era un mal estudiante, pero su obsesión con el perfeccionismo de cada uno de los trabajos que entregaba estaba pasándole factura a sus horas de sueños

Ya había tenido esta conversación acerca de “tomarse las cosas con calma” con su padre una vez, no la necesitaba de nuevo…

Estaba un par de horas fuera de horario…

No era la gran cosa…

Solo un poco más…

\- ¡listo! - soltó animado, un poco revitalizado por su logro, con rapidez comprobó la tinta de la impresora y no dudo en oprimir el comando

Estaba satisfecho, escuchando el sonido del papel siendo entintado por el aparato…

Entonces lo escucho…

\- ¿un cohete?

Incrédulo se levantó de la silla abrió la ventana…

Otra detonación a lo lejos, no había nada, ninguna luz en el cielo nocturno…

El viento frío lo golpeó en la cara, casi como la realización que acompaño a los ultimas detonaciones en la distancia…

Eran disparos, y venían de la casa de los Blights 


	2. Es Un Trato

El zumbido de las turbinas del avión era particularmente reconfortante, tal vez porque ver su pequeña ahora dormida sin ninguna preocupación, en el asiento a su lado, le traía reminiscencias a tiempos mejores

Suspiró con melancolía, esta era sin duda la decisión correcta

El avión despegó sin problemas, las voces de los demás pasajeros, en el fondo era como una extraña, pero alentadora melodía, la luz dorada del atardecer que entraba por la ventana

Era una despedida perpetua a lo que alguna vez llamó "casa"

_"Pero ... está bien"_

_"Estaremos bien"_

_"Será un nuevo comienzo, mi niña"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"¡Será un nuevo comienzo Mami!"

Camila, tuvo que volver a releer los papeles de compra, era un trato bueno ...demasiado bueno, una bellísima casa de estilo clásico, tres pisos, cinco habitaciones, tres baños, una elegante piscina, un ¡¿cobertizo con espacio para unos tres o cuatro lanchas?!, ¡¿con acceso libre a la bahía?!

Y todo por ¡¿80 MIL?!

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el agente de bienes raíces, había sido un hombre muy amable y profesional durante todo el recorrido, habían recibido su llamada de la agencia esta misma mañana después de unas buenas semanas en espera, diciendo que tenía "justo lo que estaban buscando" "adaptado totalmente al presupuesto"

Estaba esperando un apartamento, tal vez una casa modesta... esto tenía que ser un error

_"talvez luz puso un o dos ceros de más cuando lleno esa planilla"_

\- "no entiendo"- soltó sin siquiera quererlo

\- "¿Señora, quiere que repasemos los términos del contrato?"

\- "tiene que haber un error"

el hombre soltó un sonido de compresión, dándose cuenta a donde iba la conversación - "el precio es correcto señora, esta casa, por muy difícil que sea de creer está siendo rematada por el gobierno ya que no la posee nadie"-

-"yo..."

Los pasos de la joven bajando las escaleras emocionada como una niña pequeña interrumpieron los pensamientos, y cualquier palabra mínimamente coherente que la mujer pudiera formular

\- "¡es un sueño hecho realidad!"- rió risueña la muchacha, mientras admiraba nuevamente la estancia

\- "si"- carraspeo el hombre- "una oportunidad sumamente limitada" mientras sacaba un bolígrafo para tendérselo

Camila lo sostuvo antes de dar una mirada rápida nuevamente entre los papeles, el hombre y su hija

\- "puedo darle mis credenciales de la agencia si usted..."

-"está bien" finalizó sin muchas fuerzas "es un trato"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles! 
> 
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu 


	3. Una Habitación Solitaria Parte 1

El aire frío golpeó su cuerpo sin ninguna clase de compasión, por supuesto, fue hoy de todos los días que sus hermanos decidieron jugarle una broma y robar su abrigo

las nubes grises cubrían el cielo, y la avenida estaba desierta, así que pedir un aventón a casa estaba descartado...

_"bueno tampoco tengo amigos a quien pedírselo"_ pensó amargamente

Amity, camino apresurada a casa, no tenía ganas de estar resfriada (y en consecuencia tener a su madre respirandole al cuello, como una fiera lista para asestar el golpe fulminante)

_"Si tan solo la biblioteca tuviera calefacción"_

Suspiro de cansancio cuando por fin observó el cercado de su "humilde hogar", considero por un momento permanecer unos minutos más en las inmediaciones de la propiedad, simplemente "tomándose un tiempo" y básicamente caminando lo más lento posible

_"está empezando la época de lluvia, tal vez debería esconder un par de abrigos y provisiones en el cobertizo... papá no a movido la lancha vieja como en dos años, sería el escondite perfecto"_

_"tal vez no lo encuentren nunca"_

_"tal vez..."_

_"no me encuentren nunca..."_

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba junto a la puerta, había pasado la cerca sin notarlo, miro por el rabillo del ojo, y se dio cuenta del movimiento que iba a dar la puertecilla ayudada por la corriente de viento

Antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, se estrelló provocando un fuerte sonido por la unión brusca de la cerradura

La niña se estremeció ante el impacto y tragó en seco al oír los pesados pasos detrás de la puerta

Miro la perilla como si fuera el anunciante de su desgracia

La condena se cumplió cuando su padre abrió la puerta

Casi en cámara lenta y petrificada, observó casi desde afuera como era tomado por el brazo antes de ser arrastrada sin escrúpulos al interior de la casa

Escucho los gritos, lo miró directamente a sus ojos llenos ira, pero no proceso nada en realidad, como si no estuviera hay en primer lugar

despertó cuando el dolor que le producía la pesada mano de su padre en su brazo fue insoportable

\- "mejor vete a tu habitación y no vuelvas a molestar"- finalizó el hombre en un gruñido antes de empujarla bruscamente a las escaleras, desapareciendo en dirección a su despacho

No era la primera vez

Tampoco era la última

Y a comparación, no fue tan malo, fue solo un moretón

La niña se arrastró de las escaleras hasta su cuarto, saco el viejo maletín del último cajón de la cómoda, y atendió su herida como su madre le enseñó a hacerlo hace años

Porque un blight es fuerte...

Porque un blight es recto...

Porque un blight es nunca muestra debilidades...

Y para todos los demás la familia blight era perfecta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles!  
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu  
> Dato Invisible: este (y el siguiente capítulo) se encuentran cronológicamente ubicado en la infancia de amity, cuando tenía aproximadamente unos 10 años


	4. Una Habitación Solitaria Parte 2

El resto del día se movió en lo que era la rutina establecida, haz tu tarea, estudia para estar más adelantada a la clase, baja a comer, habla si te lo preguntan...

Y si no, aprovecha para subir a tu cuarto...

Nada de arriesgarse a ser su objetivo...

Amity se sentía un tanto agotada, pero decidió que podía ser un poco indulgente consigo misma, así que después de la cena, y pasar completamente ignorada por sus padres, se permitió a sí misma una recompensa

Metiéndose debajo de la cama, escondido tras un falso fondo para despistar a sus hermanos, encontró justo lo que quería

Su pequeño tesoro

Junto al pequeño cofre donde guardaba sus objetos más preciados, estaba la pequeña caja con sus libros de Azura, junto con la libreta que se supone que es su diario

Amity lo sostuvo en sus manos un momento, apreciando la textura de su tapa dura y sus hojas vacías, no tenía ni la menor idea de que escribir en él

había sido un regalo de la señora Lilith, Según ella _"sería como su fiel compañero"_ , aunque bueno ... Amity no lo entendía

_\- "¿Cómo Ottaby?"_

_\- "si como Ottaby" – le había contestado comprensivamente la mujer_

_"me gustaría tener amigos como Ottaby"_ pensó tristemente para sí

Ya ni siquiera tenía su peluche rosa de aquel simpático conejo, su madre había determinado que era mayor para esas cosas...

Lo que la trajo aquí en primer lugar...

Volvió su vista hacia sus libros, sintiéndose demasiado cansada para dedicarse a ellos en este momento, los guardo con cuidado, escondiéndolos de forma prolija

Después de todo se supone que se había deshecho de ellos...

En cambio, sacó la libreta, sentada sobre la cama con bolígrafo en mano se enfrentó con las hojas vacías durante unos largos minutos

_Quiero un amigo, aunque sea_ ** _uno_ **

Escribió con despecho

.

.

.

.

.

El suave sonido de su puerta cerrándose despertó a Amity, encontrándose ella con una habitación a oscuras

Se había quedado dormida

Alguien había apagado su luz y salido de su cuarto

Sus padres no serían tan indulgentes...

Con rapidez se incorporó para abrir la puerta, después de todo era poco común que sus hermanos le hicieran tales gestos

Aun en la oscuridad del pasillo, pudo ver claramente una silueta bajando por las escaleras

\- "¿Emira?"- llamó en un murmullo

Inocentemente, la niña bajó detrás de la figura, lo extraño es que está bajo al sótano hacia la alacena

\- "¿Edrick?, Edrick, mamá va a matarte si te encuentra comiendo de noche otra vez"- se apresuró en advertir aun en murmullos entrando detrás de aquella figura

.

.

.

Tuvo que contener un grito cuando la luz se encendió de la nada

tenía que ser una broma ¿verdad?

El único problema es que ella era la que estaba al lado del interruptor

_"¿Cómo?"_

Cualquier pensamiento coherente se cortó cuando vio a la niña que estaba justo al final de las escaleras

"¿quieres ser mi amiga?" dijo aquella desconocida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles! 
> 
> (Willow a entrado al chat)
> 
> se que en el canon de myown Willow era más un resultado de la mente de Amity y que cumplia un papel muy distinto, pero como pueden ver las cosas se mueven en otra dirección en este fic, espero que eso no les moleste
> 
> ¿que les parecio el capitulo? 
> 
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu   
> nos vemos el próximo viernes <3


	5. Mudanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un corto y tranquilo capítulo de transición, todo estará bien (por ahora) :D

El suave zumbido que producía el auto moviéndose sobre el pavimento lleno de un aire de satisfacción a la morena, miró a su madre de reojo en el asiento del copiloto a su lado, por supuesto ella estaba dormida

Imperturbable, a pesar de la tenue luz del recién nacido amanecer

Luz no pudo evitar hacer una mueca entre la risa y el arrepentimiento, tal vez se había emocionado de más…

Después de que su madre firmara el documento de compra venta, la muchacha comenzó no solamente a empacar…

También tomó fotos del lugar en perfectas condiciones y las facturas de todas las reparaciones que habían salido del bolsillo de las Noceda

\- “Cariño ¿no crees que estás exagerando?”

\- “mamá, no voy a dejar que nos estafen… de nuevo”

_“se acabaron los arrendadores molestos, se acabaron las casas alquiladas”_ Luz sonrió para sí misma

_“finalmente un lugar propio”_

.

.

.

\- “hogar, hogar dulce”- repitió como un mantra, mientras que finalmente puso en el suelo la última caja

La muy conocida risa de su madre se escuchó detrás ella

\- “señora, usted no aprecia mi trabajo”- soltó en un tono dramático la muchacha, provocando que aquella risa aumentará de volumen

\- “¿quieres agua cariño?”

\- “¡oh, por favor!”

.

.

\- “¿Cuándo llegarán los chicos de la mudanza?”

\- “no creo que tarden, llegamos temprano, además tampoco son muchas cosas, el Padre llegará mañana… tal vez al medio día”

\- “¿Padre?”

\- “el sacerdote cariño”

\- “sé lo que es un sacerdote, ¿Por qué vendrá?”

\- “para la bendición de la casa”

\- “nunca habías llamado un cura para eso…”

\- “nunca habíamos tenido una casa”

.

.

\- “¿mamá?

\- “¿si?

\- “¿no crees que hace frío?”

\- “estamos cerca de la temporada de lluvia y este país ya es frío en primer lugar”

.

.

Luz miro el techo de _su habitación_ , sintiendo nuevamente un aire de satisfacción, agotada solo se acomodó en la cama, lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse de sueño fue aquella suave fragancia

_“menta”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles!
> 
> Dato Invisible: Luz bajo todas las cajas ella sola, Insistió porque cree que su madre ya trabaja demasiado
> 
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu


	6. Visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tic Toc humano se acaba el tiempo"

Luz se removió suavemente en su cama, estando entre el estado de conciencia e inconciencia, suspiro frustrada y estando boca abajo enterró su cabeza en la almohada negándose a salir de su tranquilo sueño

Sin levantar la cabeza, miró hacia la ventana, encontrándose con la noche

Una oscura noche... sin luna... sin estrellas...

Pero de alguna forma iluminada

En eso pudo, reconocer aquel olor a menta tan intrigante, curiosa olfateo la almohada, grande fue su decepción al no encontrar ahí el origen de la fragancia

_"menta... y algo más... ¿Qué es?"_

Fascinada por el aroma, decidió voltearse y probar con las sábanas

Justo cuando estaba por levantarlas paró en seco, confundida y asombrada por la compañía que tenía a su lado

Una hermosa chica, de su misma edad, recostada en su cama

Luz encontró admirando aquella figura de cabellos verdes y castaños, que reposaba apenas a centímetros de ella con una expresión cansada... triste

La morena, internamente estaba gritando sin saber qué hacer en esta situación, se llevó las manos a la cara con tal de cortar aquella visión, tratando de asimilar que hacer a continuación

Levantó la mirada para ver como aquella chica le había robado descaradamente las sábanas y se había tapado completamente

Mucho más decidida, se dispuso enfrentar a la desconocida

Aparto las sabanas de un tirón...

Recibiendo golpe un fuerte olor a putrefacción y hierro

no pudo evitar gritar antes de querer salir de la cama a toda velocidad

En su cama... a una corta distancia de donde estaba

Se encontraba el cadáver de una mujer madura, con un enorme parecido a la chica que estaba aquí antes

Una obscena cantidad de sangre empezó a salir de la boca del cuerpo, manchando las sábanas y escurriéndose hasta el suelo

Por algún motivo luz no pudo quitar los ojos de la escena, no pudo moverse más...

Manos fuertes e invisibles tomaron su cabeza y la guiaron lentamente por el rastro de sangre...

Entonces lo vio...

Esa ... cosa...

Debajo de la cama sobresalían dos manos, con las palmas firmes al suelo, callosas, llenas de cicatrices, con dedos que parecían haber crecido hasta desgarrar la piel, en posiciones irregulares

La cabeza estaba girada en un ángulo de 180° de lo que solo podía suponer que era un cuello, cubierto con la piel de la cabeza de un ciervo, las astas podridas y rojizas descansaban en el suelo como si estuvieran sosteniendo aquella criatura en su posición pegada a la cama

La boca parecía ser de un cadáver rota, hinchada, podrida, azul, dientes descompuestos y rotos...

Una lengua, larga y negra inhumana que tomaba poco a poco cada gota del líquido rojizo...

Los ojos azules/verdoso, inyectados de sangre, que la miraban directamente hurgando en su alma con una felicidad enfermiza

Luz sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y empezó a gritar

.

.

.

.

La morena despertó con un grito estruendoso, empapada en sudor, y amarrada en las sábanas, miró a la ventana encontrándose con la luz de la luna y algunas pocas estrellas

Todavía agitada se levantó rápidamente, sin querer permanecer ni un segundo más en esa cama

Tomó su teléfono...

eran las 3:15 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles! 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció este cap? 
> 
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu


	7. Un Mal Plan Parte 1

Eran las 3:15 am

Emira se removió emocionada en la cama, puntualmente Edrick dio unos suaves toques contra la pared de su cabecera

Un pequeño aviso para delatar que estaba listo…

Nada como una pequeña aventura…

No era su primera escapada, a estas alturas seguramente podrían desaparecer debajo de la nariz de su madre sin ser notados…

Aunque bueno, dentro de muy poco tiempo eso ya no tendría ninguna importancia…

Después de todo, cumplirían la mayoría de edad dentro de unos pocos meses

La joven sonrió para sí misma, rara vez realizaban fechorías durante las madrugadas, esta noche tenían un plan sumamente fácil…

Irían con los chicos a esa boba tienda de baratijas “mágicas”, para ser sincera ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero su hermano se había dejado deslumbrar por los cuentos fantásticos de sus amigos, el muy tonto se había tragado incluso las imaginaciones de un fantasma de su hermana menor hace años, aun y cuando se lo negara, así que el plan se armó rápidamente

No quería ni imaginar en los problemas en los que se metería si lo dejaba ir solo

Conociéndolo, volvería incluso drogado; simplemente no tenía límites, ni sentido de la autoprotección

Lo encontrarían muerto algún día… si ella no estuviera cuidándolo, claro está.

Tal vez conseguirían algo interesante

Emira se limitó a tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta

El sonido de pasos la detuvo delante de la puerta

Se quedó completamente quieta, no podía creerlo, ¿justo hoy alguien tenía que estar despierto?

El sonido lógicamente se hizo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba

Emira podía sentirlo reventando en sus oídos, estaba lista para saltar a la cama, tal vez… ¿le creerían que se había quedado dormida con la ropa de día?

No, probablemente no…

Al otro lado el piso chirrió y se quejó por el contacto… pero los pasos siguieron de largo…

Se permitió suspirar cuando no los escucho más, decidió asomarse y comprobar que tan perdido estaba el plan

El pasillo estaba desierto, y no veía nada en la dirección en la que habían ido los pasos, con un nuevo toque de confianza salió de la habitación

Apenas cerró las puertas detrás de sí, tuvo un pequeño escalofrío acompañado de la ligera mortificación de ser observada

Abrió bien los ojos en la dirección de los pasos… nada

Se tranquilizó a sí misma, era ridículo que ya estuviera sugestionada

No pensó lo mismo…

Cuando un aliento frío llegó a su nuca…

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar

Miro hacia atrás, y casi cae al piso…

Cuando reconoció el rostro de su hermana menor, pudo sentir su cara ponerse roja de la ira y la vergüenza

\- “¡Amity! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” – dijo en susurro molesto

\- “eso iba a preguntarte yo”- soltó en un tono bajo de falsa inocencia –“a estas horas ustedes ya no están aquí”-

-yo…- Emira se planteó en lanzarle una respuesta filosa a la menor, no pudo hacerlo al notar los ojos rojos de su hermana, era obvio que estaba llorando antes de topársela, sus ojos viajaron en un rápido análisis

Su cabello en antaño corto y siempre perfectamente peinado, había sido remplazado por una cabellera larga y desordenada, incluso en la oscuridad podía notar como el tinte perdía poco a poco la batalla contra ese bello tono castaño…

Si tan solo lo demás fuera tan fácil de ignorar…

Amity había perdido el interés en esconder sus vendajes y moretones, rematados con pequeñas marcas, Emira se estremeció pensando en lo que podían significar

Una nota de culpabilidad se produjo al ver esos ojos aliñados con dolor

Ella quería darle un abrazo

\- “eso no es tu asunto”- salió en cambio

Abrió la puerta de Edrick Sintiéndose Mezquina, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hablar con su hermana pequeña

No pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo…

Cuando se abrió a alguien que no fuera su gemelo…

Edrick la miro confundido, luego paso su mirada a Amity y luego a ella

\- “ya vámonos”- puntualizó

No quiso mirar hacia atrás, no podía culpa

Nunca pudo protegerla…

No pudo antes… y no podría después…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles!
> 
> Quiero hacerles dos pequeñas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1\. Debido a fallas con el fluido eléctrico no estoy segura si podre actualizar el viernes (razón por la que estoy subiendo este capítulo), así que quiero disculparme de antemano si de pronto las actualizaciones se vuelven un tanto erráticas.
> 
> 2\. Sé que a muchos les encanta la relación de hermandad entre los gemelos y Amity, pero debido al contexto del fic, esa relación no era posible, por lo que se encuentran severamente distanciados, espero que eso no les moleste.
> 
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu


	8. Dejarla Ir

El frío invadió su cuerpo rápidamente, los músculos entumecidos por la cesación se quejaron con dolor, la chica trató sin éxito de cubrirse aún más con la sábana en un esfuerzo inconsciente

Despertó de golpe, cuando su mano izquierda empezó a arder como si sostuviera un bloque de hielo por demasiado tiempo

Abrió los ojos estupefacta, pero comprendió rápidamente lo que pasaba

De pie al lado de su cama ya hacía aquella pequeña presencia que la había acompañado durante años sosteniendo su mano

Dándole aquella mirada sin vida...

Siendo irónicamente lo único que la consoló en sus peores momentos...  
  


\- "es el momento"- dijo la niña –"tiene que ser hoy"  
  


\- "comprendo"- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la peli verde  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


En la oscuridad de la habitación lo único que era audible era unos cuantos sollozos ahogados, el fuerte hedor a tinte y a mentol se mezclaba con el olor de la sangre aumentándolo en vez de esconderlo daban una atmósfera particularmente vomitiva

Amity acurrucada en posición fetal en la cama por más que trataba no podía dejar de llorar, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y cortes, un poco después de retocarse el cabello por mandato de su madre se había sentido particularmente mal y un tanto exhausta

De camino a casa en el auto había tenido una extraña sensación de haberse hecho en los pantalones, de la manera más disimulada que pudo dio una rápida mirada a lo que había sucedido, deseo de todas las formas posibles que tierra se la tragara  
  


Su jean tenía unas pequeñas manchas rojizas...  
  


Por supuesto ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, el problema es que estaba en el peor lugar y con la peor persona para que le sucediera

Mientras su madre estaba pacíficamente conduciendo, Amity disimuladamente se quitó el suéter y seguidamente lo amarró a su cintura, tratando específicamente que fuera imposible ver algo que la delatara  
  


una vez llegaron a la casa con rapidez salió del auto, pero no se percató de algo...  
  


la mancha extremadamente visible que estaba en el asiento...  
  


para cuando se dio cuenta su madre la había interceptado en el pasillo, le había jaloneado de cabello hasta el baño lanzado a la ducha aun con la ropa y la había azotado repetidamente con una correa, la hebilla constantemente se enganchaba en alguna parte provocando cortes  
  


fue especialmente doloroso cuando uno de los golpes fue a parar encima de su ojo derecho  
  


"indecente"  
  


_"_ sucia"  
  


"irresponsable"  
  


"zorra"  
  


Repetía la mujer tras cada azote

el tinte recién puesto, se escurría con el agua, por su cara complicándole ver, estaba segura de que había tragado algo de eso durante la paliza

cuando su madre quedó satisfecha la dejo en el piso de la ducha, se sentía extremadamente mareada y adolorida le costó unos largos minutos poder levantarse  
  


y un tiempo más poder salir de allí  
  


solo unos cuantos pasos afuera del baño se cruzó con su padre, el solo se limitó a verla con asco  
  


humillada corrió hasta su cuarto, ya no tenía nada para tratarse, solo unas cuantas vendas y mentol  
  


las lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas

ella no bajó a cenar, y nadie vino a preguntarle cómo estaba...  
  


nadie... excepto la figura sombría parada en una esquina de su habitación  
  


lanzándole aquella mirada sin sentimientos  
  


\- "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"- dijo en un susurro con la voz destrozada

\- "¿quieres ser mi amiga?"

\- "por tu culpa Emira y Edrick me molestaron durante semanas"

\- "te dije que no le contaras de mi"  
  


Amity enterró la cabeza en su almohada tratando de liberar su frustración en un grito ahogado  
  


\- "lo siento"  
  


La niña se limitó a subir la mirada  
  


\- "por favor, quiero ayudarte y que tú me ayudes también"  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Odalia rápidamente se quedó dormida, profunda y relajadamente, no había nada que pudiera perturbar su paz

Por alguna razón, al llegar la madrugada, sintió un enorme pánico despertándose automáticamente

Solo había un pequeño problema...  
  


Era incapaz de moverse...  
  


Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una sombra, trato de encontrar qué era eso

No se dio cuenta lo que se acercaba lentamente a su pierna...  
  


El dolor llegó de repente, era casi como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel  
  


A pesar de su posición pudo ver aquel ser cómodamente en la punta de su cama devorando su pierna  
  


Devorándola viva...   
  


En un rápido movimiento logró zafarse y los gritos rápidamente invadieron la casa

Alador entró estampando la puerta y encendiendo la luz claramente asustado y enojado a partes iguales

La mujer no dudo en correr a los brazos de su marido en busca de auxilio - "¡el perro, el perro quiere comerme, me mordió! "- dijo completamente aterrorizada  
  


El hombre recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, no había nada – "¿Qué?"-  
  


\- "me mordió"-  
  


Confundido la reviso rápidamente no tenía ninguna herida, Odalia se percató rápidamente de lo mismo, cuando la expresión del hombre pasó del desconcierto a la furia, ella no pudo más que temblar en su sitio

La bofetada llegó con rapidez...  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Se escucharon los gritos y la pelea, aunque la niña sabía perfectamente que no era el blanco de este ataque en particular, no pudo evitar estremecerse

Ella quería sentirse mal, pero encontró que realmente no podía sentir nada...  
  


Y eso dolió mucho más...  
  


El crujido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose la distrajo por un momento, se percató rápidamente de algo que se subió a la cama  
  


Levantó la sábana un tanto temerosa  
  


Se encontró con un cachorrito negro, con unos brillantes ojos sin ninguna vida, el cual se acurruco cerca de su pecho, su pequeña nariz era muy fría  
  
  
  


\- "si, ... me gustaría ser tu amiga"

.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Amity miro a los gemelos Salir, le pareció extraño que salieran tan justo a esa hora esta vez, su vieja amiga, que irónicamente nunca dejó de ser una niña le dio una mirada y un gesto de asentimiento, ambas bajaron al lugar donde se conocieron

El sótano

A pesar de la oscuridad Amity estaba completamente acostumbrada a merodear por la casa, justo al lado de la despensa, golpeó suavemente uno de los ladrillos que se hundió en la pared

El piso tembló suavemente y el ruido de la pared moviéndose era lo único que llenaba el silencio

Amity dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera- "¿estás bien?" – pregunto al ver el rostro melancólico del fantasma

\- "si, lo estoy" –dijo en un susurro

\- "yo... creí que esto sería... emocionante para ti"

\- "lo es... debería serlo, es que... ha pasado tanto tiempo"

\- "siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso"- atino comprensivamente

\- "siento no poder ayudarte más"

La peliverde sonrió –"está bien, no te preocupes por eso... ya no me queda mucho tiempo en este lugar"

\- "¿tienes todo?"

En un rápido movimiento Amity tomó tres velas y un trozo de tiza escondidos allí por ella misma en la despensa - "todo listo"- Finalizó mientras ponía su mano sobre su vientre

La fantasma la miró extrañada

\- "no podía mostrárselo a Emira" explicó escuetamente

El sonido de la puerta acabando de abrir llama la atención de ambas, seguida de la extraña iluminación que tenía la habitación, a pesar de los años Amity todavía no tenía la menor idea de donde venía

\- "¿es el momento?"

\- "es el momento"- confirmó la fantasma

La habitación era un espacio simple, en el que sólo cabrían unas diez u doce personas, sin ninguna decoración más que el círculo perfecto tallado en el piso de piedra, iluminada por una luz azul intensa, tanto que Amity siempre de pregunto si el cuarto era realmente azul o si tan solo estaba saturado por el color

La fantasma se estremeció visiblemente cuando la joven empezó a dibujar dentro del círculo aquel símbolo de forma prolija y ensayada; un triángulo con dos pares de alas, una espada que las atravesaba al medio con una pequeña corona sostenida en el mango, y un pequeño escudo circular sobre la hoja de la espada

Con rapidez la chica puso velas blancas en cada esquina del triángulo, se levantó un poco el camisón del piyama para sacar la bolsa de cuero, y de ella un cuchillo

\- "está listo"- anuncio

\- "eso veo"- dijo nerviosamente

\- "Willow, yo... te voy a extrañar"

\- "Amity ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

\- "¿si?"

\- "no intentes contactarme... 

-"yo..."

-"y podrías guardar eso"- señalando el cuchillo- "muy lejos de aquí"

la chica reflexiono por un momento –"¿en donde quieres que lo guarde?"

\- "no lo sé, ... que sea fuera de esta casa"

\- "comprendo"

Hicieron contacto visual en medio del silencio

La fantasma camino hacia el centro del círculo, provocando que las velas se encendieron por sí solas, y se recostó, la joven observó cómo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la fantasma temblaba

¿Quién podría decir que los fantasmas podrían tener miedo?

\- "descansa"- dijo con suavidad

La joven se arrodillo, para comenzar el ritual, de inmediato las velas empezaron a brillar como antorchas

_"tengo que ser rápida"_

Con un movimiento veloz clavó el cuchillo en el suelo cerca lado izquierdo de la cabeza, recibiendo en el acto un estridente grito por parte de la niña que se retorcía

el brillo de las velas aumento

rápidamente realizó el mismo acto al lado derecho

los gritos aumentaron de tal forma que Amity deseo lanzar el cuchillo y taparse los oídos

pero ella no podía permitirse eso ante nada

Willow se retorcía y gritaba agónicamente, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, puso las manos en su rostro casi para taparse los ojos y aguantar el dolor

Amity aprovecho eso y encesto el golpe de gracia  
  


Directo a donde debería estar el corazón  
  


Justo en ese momento las velas se derritieron y su luz se extinguió por completo, dentro de la habitación resonó el grito de dolor más fuerte y angustiante que Amity jamás había escuchado alguna vez

La luz azul desapareció por completo, en cambio una cegadora luz blanca floreció donde alguna vez había estado Willow, la pequeña luz sólo iluminaba lo que estaba cerca de ella, haciendo que el resto de la habitación pareciera un negro y profundo abismo

La pequeña luz se elevó lentamente y salió de la habitación lentamente, sin pesarlo dos veces, Amity se levantó con el cuchillo en la mano y siguió a luz  
  


Nada más poner los pies afuera de la habitación esta se cerró de golpe  
  


Aun así, Amity siguió tras de la luz

En silencio salieron del sótano, hacia la salida  
  


Sin reflexionarlo, Amity simplemente abrió la puerta de la casa en silencio  
  


La luz salió y frente a los ojos de la joven se desvaneció

Impresionada Amity observó por unos segundos la dirección que había tomado la luz

Una pequeña brisa golpeó el cuerpo de Amity, pero en vez de frío...  
  


Le trajo paz...  
  


Simplemente no pudo evitar reírse, reírse sinceramente  
  


Finalmente, su amiga era libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles! 
> 
> ¡feliz dia del amor y de la amistad! 
> 
> Dato invisible: Odalia y Alador duermen en camas separadas 🎶
> 
> ¿qué les pareció este cap?
> 
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu


	9. Padre Nuestro

La mañana estaba particularmente fría, aunque no era nada extraño considerando la época del año y el hecho de que las puertas y ventanas del templo estaban abiertas de par en par, el lugar estaba totalmente silencioso a esa hora de la mañana, y los únicos sonidos eran el trinar de las aves que pasaban cerca y el arrastre de la escoba por el suelo

El joven ayudante estaba totalmente absorto en su tarea rutinaria que no escucho los pasos del hombre mayor que se acercaba

\- “Steve”- llamó el párroco- “tengo una tarea para ti”

El nombrado se agito sorprendido por la profunda voz que lo sorprendió – “¿s…sí?”

\- “quiero que les des la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos vecinos”

\- “¡oh!, comprendo, ¿quiere que los invite a la iglesia?”

\- “no ellos ya se acercaron, la señora de la casa llamó ayer”

\- “¿entonces usted…?”

\- “quiero que vayas por mí a dar la bendición”

\- “¿Qué?, yo apenas soy un monaguillo, ¿Por qué…?”

\- “es una tarea simple Steve, no te tomará mucho tiempo y será en representación”

\- “no lo entiendo…”

\- “claro que lo haces me has acompañado otras veces”

\- “sí, pero…”

\- “sin peros, ve al medio día, te estarán esperando”

El joven suspiró frustrado y confundido _“si está ocupado no es más fácil reprogramar”_ , lo miró por un momento, era evidente que el sacerdote no cambiaría de opinión, empezando a resignarse de la situación simplemente pregunto - ¿en dónde?

\- “el 112 de Ocean Ave”

.

.

.

El cubierto chocó suavemente contra el plato una y otra vez, la morena estaba prácticamente jugando con su desayuno, la única razón por la que aún no se llevaba un buen regaño era porque su madre estaba desempacando en el segundo piso

Se pasó la mano por el cabello húmedo, después de una muy incómoda charla con su madre de lo que sucedió en la noche, aprovechó para darse una ducha helada

A pesar de que estaba mucho más tranquila, no podía sacarse esa sensación de tener una piedra en el estómago, desistiendo de comer el revoltijo en el que había convertido el desayuno, optó por guardarlo y tomarse a pecho el vaso zumo

_“estoy siendo dramática… eso fue tan solo una tonta pesadilla”_

Mirando su reflejo en el vaso de vidrio que estaba lavando, se percató de las evidentes ojeras, un sonido derrotado salió de su garganta

Había trabajo por hacer después podría descansar

.

.

.

Steve miró la puerta frente a él, simplemente no quería entrar a esa casa, ¿Quién querría estar en el lugar donde ocurrió una masacre?

Aun y cuando habían pasado dos años, simplemente no quería nada que tuviera que ver con esto…

Todavía menos con el disfraz que el párroco le obligó a vestir para que ocupara su lugar, aunque solo estaba vestido de traje y el característico cuello clerical, se sentía profundamente mal por esto

¿Por qué tenía que mentirles a estas personas? ¿solamente por habitar esta casa?

_“terminemos con esto”_ – peso harto con la situación

Tomando valor simplemente toco el timbre…

La campanada resonó…

Antes de romperse en un estruendoso e indescriptible ruido…

La mano que aún estaba sobre timbre empezó a sufrir un horrible dolor, que se expandió rápidamente hasta el hombro

Horrorizado, empezó a recibir pequeñas descargas

Separándose rápidamente de la puerta, apenas pudo sentir el sonido de la bombilla arriba de su cabeza explotando, cayendo sobre él, los pequeños trozos de vidrio

Confundido y asustado miro a la ventana, tal vez podría pedir explicaciones a algunos de los habitantes de la casa

Como si sus pensamientos de alguna forma hubieran sido escuchados las cortinas se abrieron de par en par

Pasmado, observó cómo a pesar de ser medio día solo se podía ver oscuridad en el interior

**“LARGO”**

Steve no supo de dónde salió exactamente la orden, pero de ninguna manera iba desobedecerla

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo a su coche para huir de la casa

.

.

.

La morena abrió la puerta para asomarse – “es extraño, juro que escuche algo”- dijo para sí misma, inspeccionando un poco mejor se percató de la bombilla rota –“oh, era eso”

.

.

.

El joven no dudo en ir al único lugar donde le darían explicaciones: la iglesia

Estacionándose, revisó su brazo, tenía pequeñas quemaduras propias de una electrocución

Entró al templo para encontrarlo en un profundo silencio

\- “¿padre?”- llamó, pero nadie contestó

Adentrándose mucho más a fondo siguió llamando en vano

Fue cerca de las habitaciones del párroco, que escucho un pequeño murmullo

Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar al hombre prácticamente acurrucado en una esquina de la habitación y pudo escuchar claramente las palabras que repetía en un estado catatónico

-“Padre Nuestro…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles!
> 
> Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, entre los problemas con el fluido eléctrico y el hecho de que le estoy dando más prioridad a la escuela no había tenido tiempo de escribir
> 
> Estaré tratando de actualizar pronto, aunque no estoy segura si pueda recobrar el ritmo por ahora ya que se están acercando las evaluaciones 
> 
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu


	10. Un Mal Plan Parte 2

Emira básicamente arrastro en silencio a su hermano para salir de la casa

Salir de su “hogar” siempre se sentía liberador, ella siempre había tenido la percepción de que afuera siempre estaba mucho más iluminado que adentro… incluso en la noche

A mitad de la cuadra se encontraron con sus amigos

Viney se limitó a saludarlos con la mano, mientras que Barcus y Jerbo se encontraron mucho más sumergidos en una conversación a baja voz

\- “¡hola chicos!” - saludo el peliverde entusiasmado – “¿están …? ¿Barcus que te paso en la cara?”

El chico más pequeño volteo la mirada avergonzado, tratando de ocultar en vano la explosión de vello facial que había crecido en su rostro

\- “él realmente no entiende cómo pasó”- contestó el castaño en su lugar

\- “sí… es bastante curioso”- trato de apoyar la chica de ojos azules –“tal vez podamos conseguir algo para eso…”

\- “¿qué tal si…?” -tanteo Emira –“¿la estilizas?, la graduación está cerca no creo que te cause problemas”

\- “además, ¡en todas las fotos saldrías realmente genial!”- culminó su gemelo

.

.

.

El grupo de adolescentes caminaba destilando energía nerviosa entre los habitantes del mercado nocturno

“el mercado negro” había dicho Viney

Lo cierto es que hasta ahora no había nada mínimamente alarmante, o a simple vista ilegal

El lugar estaba lleno de vendedores, aunque era difícil definir el tipo debido a la variedad de productos y presentación, mientras unos tenían puestos bien establecidos, otros deambulaban y algunos se encontraban sentados sobre cartones con productos de dudosa calidad o directamente baratijas

\- “entonces a dónde vamos exactamente”

\- “ya estamos cerca”- instruyó la castaña –“hacia la derecha”

Adentrándose en un callejón oscuro, pudieron ver la puerta trasera de un viejo edificio, no había ningún cartel que diera nombre al lugar, solamente un trozo de cartón que se limitaba a poner en letras desprolijas “abierto”

Intrigados, entraron sin ninguna clase de impedimento, levantando la lona que yacía como “puerta”, dentro del local estaba iluminado con luces de neón rosas puestas en las paredes de ladrillos, mientras que los diversos estantes estaban levemente iluminados con unas pocas e ineficientes luces led

\- “ho… hola”- soltó dudoso el peliverde

\- “hola, ¡sean bienvenidos!”- dijo una chillona y entusiasta voz

Los jóvenes buscaron confundidos el sonido de la voz

\- “un momento por favor”- volvió hablar, detrás del mostrador se escuchó el ruido de alguien acomodando algo, antes de que saliera un hombre de lentes bajito y regordete – “con que puedo ayudarles”

En el acto la chica castaña empezó hablar entusiasmada con el hombre, para ser sinceros la peliverde se desconectó rápidamente de la situación básicamente escéptica de todo lo que la rodeaba

Barcus y Jerbo parecían discutir del otro lado de la tienda de algo que habían encontrado, con la mirada encontró a Edrick en una esquina mirando embobado algo que al parecer muy interesante

Debido a la mala iluminación Emira no podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que observaba su gemelo, dandose cuenta de que el vendedor y su amiga estaban más que absortos en la conversación, se acercó a su gemelo

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo tenía tan embelesado, el estante estaba lleno de trucos y bromas… básicamente el paraíso para los gemelos Bligth

\- “el truquito salió mejor de lo que me imaginé”- dijo en un tono únicamente audible para su hermano, mientras revisaba de primera mano el arsenal que tenía frente ella

El chico rió por lo bajo mientras el mismo tomaba una variedad de cosas, contento de haber traído a mochila que su hermana le había obligado a llevar

Fue en eso que vio algo que lo dejó congelado

\- “¿qué pasa?”- preguntó la peliverde al ver la expresión boquiabierta en la cara de su gemelo, el chico se limitó a señalar lo que encontró debajo de las máscaras

_Una tabla Ouija…_

\- “¿la quieres?”

\- “tal vez…”-dudo él- “sería divertido ver si realmente ahí un fantasma en casa”

\- “no creo que sea barato” – susurro

\- “si, pero eso no importa ¿o sí?”

Emira suspiro antes de sonreír, por supuesto … eso no podría importar menos, como si fuera un simple juego ayudó a su hermano haciendo señas con únicamente miradas que hace años tenían ensayadas…

No fue difícil esconder el tablero entre su ropa y algún otro pequeño objeto mientras el vendedor estaba distraído en la “buen trato” que estaba haciendo con la castaña por un par de collares

Al final, llevaron al mostrador lo que iban a comprar un puñado de cosas que no pasaron de los veinte billetes

Por su parte se percataron que sus otros dos amigos no estaban más en la tienda, despidiéndose del contento hombre y acompañados de Viney no tardaron en hallarlos caminando de regreso a la tienda

Barcus llevaba en sus manos una elegante navaja de barbero

\- “bien y ahora ¿Qué?”

\- “creo que tengo una idea”- dijo el peliverde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pequeños invisibles!
> 
> No olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu


	11. Debajo De La Cama

Madre e hija estaban simplemente sentadas en la sala de estar, ya había pasado más de un tiempo ridículamente largo al que había acordado con la cita que Camila había planificado cuando llamo a la iglesia local.

Luz prefirió no decir nada y quedarse dócilmente sentada, podía apreciar fácilmente la expresión indignada de su madre; a decir verdad, la mujer mayor nunca le había dado motivos directos, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse aterrada de verla en estado.

Camila tampoco había dicho nada, limitándose a inconscientemente a dejarse llevar por su tic de pierna nerviosa.

Luz no se dio cuenta de que estaba cabeceando hasta que casi se cae del sillón, su madre le dio un gesto comprensivo, que automáticamente la joven tomó como una señal de que podía irse, subiendo rápidamente a la habitación, se detuvo ante la puerta.

La incomodidad de la pesadilla es algo que la había molestado todo el día, internamente tomo valor antes de entrar…

No había nada fuera de una habitación común…

No había nada fuera de una cama común…

_“¿acaso quieres un peluche y un chupete bebé grande?”_ se recrimino mentalmente.

Observo su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, finalmente se metió al baño.

Ya en el lavamanos se percató de que podía ver la cama fácilmente a través del espejo, en lo que fue básicamente un arrebato cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Le tomó unos segundos percatarse de la manera en la que reaccionó, avergonzada, se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito exasperado.

Abrió el grifo, y se lavó la cara con agua helada, froto su rostro un tiempo más largo de lo necesario, reprochándose lo ridícula que estaba siendo.

Cerró el grifo, y levantó su rostro para ver su tonta cara inmadura…

Pero su cara no estaba en el espejo…

A Luz se le secó la boca cuando la vio, la chica de su sueño estaba en el espejo…

Esta vez despierta, con unos ojos de color Ámbar mirándola indirectamente.

Luz se percató de la diferencia de altura en ese momento, era como si esa chica no pudiera verla, y más bien estuviera mirando su propio reflejo.

Una sensación incómodamente reconocible lleno su estómago al percatarse de que sus ojos estaba a la altura de sus labios…

La morena abrió y cerró la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno.

Aun así, la chica no se percató de eso, y se alejó del espejo como si fuera una ventana de un cuarto detrás de la pared…

Antes de que Luz pudiera siquiera procesar lo que sea que acababa de ocurrir la puerta se abrió estampandose ruidosamente…

Por instinto volteo en dirección al fuerte sonido, y entonces se percató de que la misteriosa chica estaba junto a su cama…

Ella simplemente se acuclillo como si fuera a sacar un par de zapatos de allí.

\- “¡espera!”- dijo en un acto básicamente inconsciente, deseosa por hacer mínimamente algo.

Sin darle respuesta alguna, la chica por primera vez la miro directamente, antes de señalar algo que estaba debajo de la cama.

Luz quiso preguntar, pero la puerta se cerró en su cara, obstruyendo de forma absoluta su visión.

.

.

.

La chica despertó, poniéndose de pie de golpe, recibiendo un mareo en consecuencia que la llevó a sentarse de nuevo.

Luz rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala, incluso podía escuchar el sonido del radio y el movimiento que estaba haciendo su madre en la cocina.

_“¿qué rayos?”_

Medito por un momento, contemplando las cosas con calma… ella ni siquiera tenía un baño en su habitación, estaba más allá en el pasillo.

_“¿Por qué?”_

Tomó una escoba y subió las escaleras.

_“esto es por completo una estupidez”_

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, apretando con fuerza el mango de la escoba como un arma de defensa.

_“acabemos de una vez por todas”_

Saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, encendió la linterna y dio una mirada…

Nada… tal vez unas cuantas pelusas y polvo…

Pero no había ningún monstruo.

“bueno por lo menos tengo algo que hacer con la escoba”

Internamente mucho más tranquila, decidió que sería mucho mejor darle una limpieza a la habitación.

Unos cuantos movimientos y ya tenía una montaña considerable de polvo que salía de debajo de la cama, se reprochó mentalmente de no haber aseado su propia habitación antes.

Entonces el cepillo golpeo algo…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, volvió hacer el mismo movimiento, volviendo a repetir el golpe…

Tomo su celular otra vez agachándose tratando de mantener la escoba en la misma posición.

A primera vista quiso gritar al creer que había golpeado simplemente la pared, pero la luz del celular y la sombra que proyectaba le indico algo más.

Repitió el movimiento, pero tratando de verlo en otro ángulo, y entonces fue claro…

Había una especie de doble fondo que producía una ilusión óptica al camuflarse a la pared, lo golpeo suavemente, percatándose de que tenía que haber algo allí.

Realizó unos cuantos intentos hasta que por fin pudo moverlo, dentro se hallaba un compartimiento relativamente pequeño.

No lo pensó mucho y saco todo lo que se encontraba allí.

Se sorprendió al encontrar libros de Azura, no pudo evitar sonreír, era su saga de libros favorita cuando era niña, hojeándolos se dio cuenta de que a la persona a la que le pertenecieron debió haber sido una fanática como ella; llena de separadores, resaltando frases favoritas, notitas, y algunas hojas de cuadernos con dibujos de personajes o que recreaban escenas.

_“oh Dios es maravilloso, ¿Por qué los habrá dejado aquí?... ¿será que los olvido?”_

Cuando llegó al último se dio cuenta de que no era un libro.

Era un diario…

“Amity Blight” leyó en voz alta la firma en la contraportada

La morena dudo un momento antes de continuar, tratando de decidir si era correcto o no leer el diario de otra persona.

_“bueno si fuera importante seguramente no lo hubiera dejado aquí… ¿no?”_

Abrió la libreta, había un par de hojas en blanco, antes de llegar a una anotación; no estaba ni siquiera fechada, de hecho, solo tuvo que dar una rápida mirada a las siguientes para ver como tampoco tenían fechas.

Curiosa volvió al inicio, era una nota corta; narraba como se había encontrado con un fantasma en el sótano.

Luz no pudo estar más de incrédula ante aquello, aun así, paso a la siguiente nota;

.

.

“Su nombre es Willow,

después de que nos hiciéramos amigas la otra noche, ha estado mucha más habladora; aunque no me ha contestado muchas de las preguntas importantes”.

.

.

“Cuando Willow simplemente no quiere hablar se transforma en un cachorro, ¡es adorable!, aunque no comprendo cómo lo hace”

.

.

“ha estado tratando de convencerme para que entre en el despacho de papá, realmente no quiero hacer eso”

.

.

Luz pensó que había terminado con las anotaciones, pero un puñado de páginas en blanco después, se dio cuenta de que la letra era diferente, más que otra letra, era una versión más pulida y elegante de la primera.

Como si hubiera abandonado el diario y vuelto a él años después.

.

.

“Willow finalmente lo hizo,

Me contó cómo murió” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pequeños invisibles!   
> De hecho, si notan algo extraño en este capítulo, es porque gran parte de él lo escribí en vez de dormir xD  
> no olviden dejar su comentario o tomatazo uwu


End file.
